1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-function electronic apparatus and related method integrated with a positioning/orientation mechanism, and more particularly, to a multi-function electronic apparatus and related method capable of guiding a user along a track (e.g., path) leading back to an originating location without having to download an electronic map.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The continued development of semiconductors has offered smaller and lighter weight components. Specifically, these development advances have resulted in the volume and weight of electronic devices decreasing tremendously to allow better portability for consumers. For example, a portable electronic device, such as a music player, is commonly used and widely accepted by consumers in the modern information society as a daily convenience.
The portable music/video player allows the user to enjoy audio and visual entertainment. Additionally, the functions supported by the portable music/video player are increasing gradually. Especially, a person nowadays places greater emphasis on leisure time activities. For example, a person will enjoy exploring new hobbies during his or her free leisure time such as re-discovering nature. When the user carries the portable music/video player, an important issue, which most manufacturers are concerned with, is how to better provide a portable apparatus that is capable of assisting the user in enjoying their leisure activities safely and conveniently.